Of Freaks And Geeks
by McCountryGirl
Summary: Seven men. Seven secrets. Meet Greg Sanders, Shawn Spencer, Patrick Jane, Spencer Reid, Timothy McGee, Ryan Wolfe and Alec Sadler. They have all been summoned by a mysterious person to a small Canadian city. Each man, as the arrive at the meeting place, is kidnapped. They are locked in a basement and are kept there until they reveal their inner secrets that even they didn't know.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is a seven-way crossover: CSI/Psych/The Mentalist/Criminal Minds/NCIS/CSI: Miami/Continuum. If you've never heard of Continuum, I'll explain his character enough that you can understand the basis of the show. Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

**Of Freaks And Geeks!**

* * *

**Prologue**

In seven different parts of North America, seven men received a letter. It was written on cream-coloured stationary with beautiful, blue calligraphy. The letter read:

_Dear Reader,_

_You are to meet six others at the public library on Front Street in Sarnia, Ontario, Canada on September 14, 2013. Failure to attend will result in danger you didn't know existed. The attendance is as follows:_

_Gregory Hojem Sanders, born May 5, 1975, Las Vegas, Nevada._

_Shawn Justin Spencer, born February 17, 1977, Santa Barbra, California._

_Patrick Donald Jane, born November 17, 1969, Sacramento, California._

_Spencer William Reid, born October 9, 1981, Washington, District of Columbia._

_Timothy Arthur McGee, born September 13, 1977, Bethesda Maryland._

_Ryan Andrew Wolfe, born July 3, 1981, Miami Florida. _

_Alec Joseph Sadler, born July 13, 1996, Vancouver, British Columbia._

_You will send this e-mail address (ifyourereadingthis ) or this cellphone (519-555-6145) confirmation of your attendance to this meeting. Please RSVP at least one month in advanced. Enclosed with this letter is the address of the library, airfare for one to Chris Hadfield Airport and a brochure. _

_Sincerely,_

_A._

* * *

**Las Vegas, Nevada.**

Greg Sanders had received the letter at seven in the morning, after a long night shift case. After reading the letter, he Googled the city. He found out that it has a population of roughly 75,000, the busiest border cross in North America, a hockey team, and that the FBI investigated a case there in '09 (OK, so maybe he didn't find _that_ one on Google.). He emailed his confirmation and he wished he knew more about the meeting.

* * *

**Santa Barbra, California.**

After reading the letter, Shawn Spencer nearly laughed. He then showed his best friend Gus for his advice. Gus told him he should go, because of the imminent danger if he doesn't. He did some research on the mystery city. It's a semi-small town on the St. Clair River, mostly residential buildings and schools. The local hockey team is the Sting, and there are nine coffee shops in the city that belong to the same chain. He texted confirmation to the mystery person and went to go bug his girlfriend.

* * *

**Sacramento, California.**

After reading the letter, Patrick Jane scoffed. He folded the page into thirds, and placed it in his jacket pocket. He did some research on the city and found it has a nice, shaded park by the water a water park. He decided that broadening his horizons would be a good idea, and emailed the mystery person a yes.

* * *

**Quantico, Virginia.**

The letter had been sent to Dr. Spencer Reid's place or work, so he decided to wait and read it until he got back to his apartment. He read the letter in less than 30 seconds, and even less time to read the brochure. Seeing as how he did not have an e-mail address, because he doesn't know how to use e-mail, and the person who sent the letter obviously knows that, there was a cellphone number to text. Judging by the number, and the sender's willingness to give it out, it was a burner cell.

* * *

**Washington, DC.**

Much like Dr. Reid, Timothy McGee's letter had been sent to his place of work, but unlike the doctor, he read it at work. He was baffled by the fact that the sender knew his middle name, since even his co-workers didn't, but brushed off the fact. He read the brochure enclosed with the letter, and e-mailed his confirmation.

* * *

**Miami, Florida.**

Ryan Wolfe had just returned home from work when he found his letter on his doorstep. He carefully opened the seal and looked inside. He opened the letter itself, and a slip of paper, a plane ticket and a brochure fell out. He gathered the fallen papers and read the letter. He was slightly frightened that the sender knew his full name, and, based on where the letter was left, his address. He brushed off the fear and read the brochure. He also Googled the city and found they had a fairly low crime rate, and decided he would attend. He emailed the mystery person, and neatly, because of his OCD, organized the pages on his desk and made a sandwich.

* * *

**Vancouver, British Columbia.**

Alec Sadler was in the barn, helping Kiera, when his mother called him in from the house. He told Kiera he'd be right back, and ran to the main house. He took the letter from his mother and ran back to the barn. He told Kiera he was back and read the letter. He did an extensive check on the e-mail account, but nothing pinged. The account was created the day before, and the creator had run the Internet server through many different, International, IP addresses. He decided that it seemed harmless enough, and e-mailed the mystery sender a yes.

* * *

**A/N: So here's the prologue. I have the first few chapters or so written up, but I have to type them. I will post new updates as I type them. I hope you enjoyed. An, FYI, Greg= CSI Vegas, Shawn= Psych, Jane= Mentalist, Reid= Criminal Minds, McGee= NCIS, Ryan= CSI Miami and Alec= Continuum. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You all probably hate me for not updating this story sooner, but I didn't have any ideas. Please don't hate me. But I finally have enough ideas to update! So, welcome back to Of Freaks and Geeks!**

Unknown Location.

Seven yeses. That's all she needed. Who is she? She is Alissa Susanne Kameka, September 14, 1999, in Sarnia Ontario. She is a special girl. A Siren. She calls the other special ones from all over North America who have yet to find out they're special. This year, it's a 38 year old CSI, a 36 year old police consultant, a 44 year old police consultant, a 32 year old FBI agent, a 36 year old NCIS agent, a 32 year old CSI and a 17 year old computer hacker. She always liked the younger ones. The older ones always belittled her and made her feel stupid. She has an IQ of 194 and and eidetic memory, so she is far from stupid, but most of the older ones can't get past the fact that she is a kid, so they never learn that, no matter how long she has them with her. This time, her special ones are smart. IQs over 140, eidetic memories, supreme skills. This time, she refuses to be called stupid. She will show them how smart she is. a young girl comes up behind him and puts a rag over him face. He falls to the floor in a heap. She waves her hand over him, and he disappears. Next, a tall, lanky man with sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes enters the library and heads for the science section. He meets the same fate as the last man. Next, a tall, blonde haired blue eyed kid enters and hacks his laptop into the closed circuit internet connection. His fate is the same as the last two men, but the laptop disappears with him. Next is a tall, semi lean man with brown hair and green eyes. He also has a laptop, but he's playing a game. Thirty seconds later, him and the laptop are gone. Next to meet the air is a tall, blonde haired, blue eyed man in a clean, crisp suit, talking on his phone. Next, a tall, brown haired, green eyed man, being yelled at by the librarian about having a pineapple in the library is gone. Next is a man with brown hair and brown eyes who was texting. The girl herself disappears next.

Sarnia Public Library, Front Street, September 14, 2013.

A very tall, lanky man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes entered the library and made a beeline for the shelves. Thirty seconds later, him and the laptop are gone. Next to meet the air is a tall, blonde haired, blue eyed man in a clean, crisp suit, talking on his phone. Next, a tall, brown haired, green eyed man, being yelled at by the librarian about having a pineapple in the library is gone. Next is a man with brown hair and brown eyes who was texting. The girl herself disappears next.

Unknown Location.

As the seven men come to after being knocked out with chloroform, they find themselves in a small basement that has been divided into two rooms. In the larger of the two is a couch, a wooden table, eight wooden chairs, a television and an electrical outlet. In the smaller room is a stove, a sink, a refridgerator, a microwave and cabinets. At the far side of the larger room is a set of stairs. The door at the top is locked, and much to his dismay, Ryan Wolfe has been cleared of all things he can pick a lock with. Each of the men sit in a chair at the table, leaving one chair at the end of the table. Being the gentleman he is, Dr. Reid started a conversation.

"Why don't we all introduce ourselves? I'll go first. My name is Doctor Spencer Reid, I work for the Behaviour Analysis Unit of the FBI. Why don't you go next?" he added, pointing to the man on his right.

"Alright, my name is Shawn Spencer, head psychic for the Santa Barbra police department." one of the other men at the table scoffed.

"Well, my name is Alec Sadler. I don't really work anywhere, but I do help my friend Kiera, and she works for the Vancouver Police Department."

"My name is Patrick Jane. I am a consultnt for the Serious Crimes Unit of the CBI. By the way, Mr. Spencer, there's no such thing as psychics." Shawn frowned at that statement.

"I'm Ryan Wolfe, I'm a Crime Scene Investigator for the Miami-Dade Police Department."

"My name is Greg Sanders. I'm a CSI for the Las Vegas Police

Department."

"Alright, well I'm Timothy McGee. I work for the Major Crimes Reaponse Team branch of NCIS." After recieving many questioning looks, he explained.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Services." a look of understanding appeared on everybody's face.

"So we have two CSI, a psychic, a state consultant, two Federal agents and myself, a seventeen year old kid who is pretty much a CI for a cop." Alec summerized.

"What's this Kiera like?" asked Shawn, even tough he has a girlfriend.

"She has dark brown hair, light brown eyes, she's fairly tall and she's about 32 years old." Alec explained. Shawn looked pleased, but everyone else rolled their eyes. Just then, the door at the top of the stairs opened, and a 5'5" girl with sandy brown hair and blue-grey eyes appeared. She was wearing a teal button down shirt, a pair of black dress pants, white sneakers and brown glasses. Judging by the way she wore the glasses, they were prescription. "Hello gentlemen. My name is Alissa, but you can call me Siren. It's a nickname my friends gave me. Anyway, you're all probably wondering why you are in a basement. Well, I'll get to that. You see, I am what most religions call a Siren. I find people that aren't quite human, and I help them realize who they are. You men are here to find out who or what you are. Let me lay down a few rules. One: your cellphones, PDAs, anything you can contact the outside world with, except for Mr. McGee's and Mr. Sadler's laptops, have been taken. There is no internet here, so you will not be able to use that, but they are important in finding out who you are. Two: anything Mr. Wolfe can use to pick locks with, credit cards, debit cards, driver's licenses, keys, anything, have been taken from all of you so you can not escape. Three: every morning, you will pick one person to make meals that day. There is food in the small kitchen I set up. Four: the beds you will be sleeping in are upstairs. Every night at ten thirty, I will come down here to bring you all upstairs for bed. All doors in this house have special locks that only I can open. Five: don't use foul language. I have set up a network of hidden microphones so I can monitor your behaviour. Six: do not be alarmed if strange things happen. I am still young, so my magic sometimes goes wrong. Seven: I know everything about all seven of you and your closest friends. Break a rule, I tell a secret. Got it? Good." she said. Each man nodded and smiled. She took a seat in the empty chair and started speaking again.

"Alec Sadler, Vancouver, British Columbia, closest friends, Kiera Cameron, Alisha Tanner. Gregory Sanders, Las Vegas, Nevada, closest friends, Nicholas Stokes, Morgan Brody, Sara Sidle. Patrick Jane, Sacramento, Calofornia, closest friends,Theresa Lisbon, Grace Van Pelt, Kimball Cho, Wayne Rigsby. Ryan Wolfe, Miami, Florida, closest friends, Natalia Boa Vista, Calleigh Dusquene, Eric Delko, Horatio Caine, Maxine Valera, Walter Simmons, the late Jesse Cardoza, Dr. Tom Loman. Dr. Spencer Reid, Washington, DC, closest friends, Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jaraeu, Penelope Garcia, David Rossi, Aaron Hotchner, Emily Prentiss, the late Maeve Donovan, Alex Blake. Shawn Spencer, Santa Barbra, California, closet friends, Burton Guster, Juliet O'Hara, Carlton Lassiter. Timothy McGee, Bethesda, Maryland, closest friends, Abigail Scuito, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo Jr., Ziva David, Dr. Donald Mallard, James Palmer, the late Caitlin Todd, the late Jennifer Shepard, Sarah McGee. Now that you know I'm serious, I have one more trick: Ages. Mr. Sadler: 17, Mr. Sanders: 38, Mr. Jane, 44, Dr. Reid: 32, Mr. Spencer: 36, Mr. Wolfe: 32, Mr. McGee: 36. Now, I'll make lunch today, so you guys stay here and chit chat, I'll be back in a minute." she then left te table and entered the mini kitchen. The first person to speak up was Tim.

"She scares me a little. She probably knows everything about us, but we know nothing about each other. How about we go around the table and name all the people in our lives we've lost. I'll start. My friends Kate and Jenny. You go next." he said, pointing to Spencer.

"Alright, I lost my girlfriend Maeve, my uncle Daniel, my aunt Alison and my cousin Anna." he disclosed.

"My friend Andy commited suicide when we were in high school." Shawn reminised.

"My dad Adam, my friend Jessica and her brother Arthur." Alec added.

"My wife Angela, our daughter Charlotte and my then girlfriend" Patrick added.

"My friend Jesse, my friend Josh, my friend's sister Marisol and my twin Rayna." Ryan disclosed.

"My friend Warrick and my friend Allison." Greg inserted.

"Alright, let's do family members now. My dad, Admiral John McGee and my sister Sarah." McGee suggested.

"My father William Reid and my mother Diana." Reid corused.

"My mother Madeline, my dad Henry, my uncle Jack." Shawn added.

"My mother Ann, my step father Roland and my stepbrother Julian." Alec commemted.

"Nobody that's still alive." Patrick added, sadness also lacing his voice.

"My parents, Dana and Martin Wolfe." Ryan added.

"My mother, Ashild and my father Daniel." Greg added.

"Alright, well, now that we all know a little bit about each other, lunch is ready!" Alissa called from the kitchen. She brought out a tray that held eight plates. On each plate was a bowl of tomato soup and three neatly stacked grilled cheese sandwiches. She placed one plate in front of each man and took the last one for herself. They all dug in, and while they ate, Alissa told them about herself.

"Since I know everything about the seven of you, and you seem friendly enough, I'm going to tell you a bit about myself. I have an IQ higher than any of yours, I have an eidetic memory like Dr. Reid, Mr. Spencer and Mr. Sadler, I just tuned 14 today, I have two brothers and a sister and two dogs. My best friends are Mikayla Durley, Victoria Stepnowski, Vanessa Macedo, Sydney Hobin, Eric Szalas and Tyler Rivet. I am a Siren, as I have said, but I'm also a wizard. I am five foot five inches, without heels, in grade nine and my favourite colour is black." she disclosed. Spencer looked taken aback. This girl just turned 14 and she was smarter then him? No way.

"Uh, Alissa, if I may interject? If your IQ is higher then ours, then what is it? I have and IQ of 187. A small percentage of the planet has that level IQ." Alissa smirked. Dazzling time.

"194. Any more questions?" she smirked.

"You said you have siblings? Are they like you? And how old is your sister?" Shawn asked, mischivity dancing in his eyes.

"Yes, I have siblings, no, they aren't like me, I was adopted, and 15. Back off perv, you have a girlfriend." she retorted. A chorus of 'oooohhhhh's came from the others at the table. Shawn slouched in his chair, obviously sulking. Spencer looked astounded. A 14 year old girl has an IQ higher then his? He's 32 for God's sake! She's still a kid. Tim, Greg, Ryan and Alec were busy making small talk about their jobs over by the small couch.

"So, you're the only Canadian, and the youngest here?" Tim stated. Alec nodded.

"Just out of professional curiosity, your body language says there is something special about this 'Kiera'. What is it?" Ryan asked. Alec looked kind of nervous.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" he got three nods.

"Alright, Kiera isn't from our time period. She's from the year 2077. She was sent back in time 65 years to 2012 with a terrorist group known as Liber8. She has been trying to get home for nearly a year, and, miraculously, on her first day, we met. But not in the standard way. You see, before my dad died, he was working on the creation of Liqui-Chip communication. I was in my little tech lab when, all of a sudden, I hear this feminine voice in my bluetooth talking about CPS. She starts explaining what happens, and I tell her about myself. Turns out, in her time, I'm this big shot inventer who pretty much created everything they use at CPS." Alec explained, long-windedly. The other three looked absolutly taken aback. This kid is awesome! Was what most of them were thinking. Tim just thought he was crazy.

"Alright, you know about my job. You go next, Mr. NCIS." Alec decided.

"Alright. I work for NCIS. You'd be surprised how many people mistake us for CSI on any given case. It's like they're dyslexic or something. Anyway, my team consists of three other people. Our leader, Gibbs and my partners Tony and Ziva. We also have a forensic scientist named Abby." Tim explained. Greg and Ryan looked hurt that he used CSI and dyslexia in the same rant. Alec noticed that when he talked about Abby, his ears turned pink.

"Hey! No making dyslexic jokes about CSI!" Greg joked. Him and Ryan made fake hurt looks. Alec and Tim stiffled laughter. Shawn walked over to join the conversation.

"NCIS, CSI, what's the difference?" he jabbed.

"A lot." Tim, Ryan and Greg said at the same time. Alissa had long since gone. Greg had a strange look on his face.

"There's another person over there." he pointed out. Everyone else turned around.

"No there isn't." Spencer corrected.

"Yes. There is. About 5'4", brown-red hair, black t-shirt with Bugs Bunny on it and blue jeans." he described.

"There is nobody there." Shawn acknowledged. Four yeahs came from the others. Greg got up from his spot on the floor, and walked over to the mystery person.

"Hi. My name's Greg. What's yours?" he asked politly.

"Diane." she answered, in a far-off voice.

"Hi Diane. How did you get down here? There's a huge lock on the door." he questioned.

"I don't know. I actually don't know much. There was a fire, then black. Now I'm here." she replied, still far-off sounding.

"Diane, what's your last name?" he asked calmly.

"St. Pierre." she answered. Greg turned around and grabbed Alec by the arm.

"Alright, Mr. Computer Dude, can you get some internet down here?" he asked. Alec smirked and grabbed his laptop. Thirty seconds later, he gave it to Greg. Greg brought up the internet browser and typed 'Diane St. Pierre' into Google. 'This can't be right.' he thought. Apparently, Diane St. Pierre died in a fire in 2008. But he just saw here. He did some further digging. She had four children, nine grandchildren and many siblings. One of her granddaughter's names is Alissa. He typed Alissa, the granddaugter's name into Google and got a picture. Triumphantly, he showed the other six his findings. Their mystery captor had and ID. Alissa Susanne Kameka. Greg also showed them a picture of Diane, the woman he talked to.

"I talked to her! She was over by the stairs, just staring into space, but she was here!" he protested. The others looked at him like he was crazy. Spencer even stated that it would be physically impossible, since she had been dead for over five years. Greg loked back over to the stairs, but Diane was gone. He shrugged it off. He looked at the time. Nearly 10:30. In five minutes, Alissa would be back for them. He quickly shut down Alec's laptop and went back to the table. He sat down where he was before and pondered what he had just witnessed. His mother had told him when he was younger that his Nana Olaf had the ability to see and speak with the dead. He didn't believe her at the time, but now he definatly did. He had spoken to the ghost of Diane St. Pierre. It freaked him out. Soon, Alissa was back, carrying a long, black stick.

"Alright boys, bedtime! Stand in a line. Alphabetically by first name. Alec, Greg, Patrick, Ryan, Shawn, Spencer, Timothy. Now, follow me." she ordered. Taking the stairs two at a time, she got to the door. She mumbled something to herself and the door opened. They followed her out and in to a hallway. The house seemed small. Small kitchen to the right, small living room to the left, stairs in front of the door. She led them to the stairs, which were very thin. At the top, there were four bedrooms. On the right hand end of the hallway, at the end of the hall, the door read 'Reid/McGee' the door next to that said 'Wolfe/Spencer'. On the left hand end of the hallway, the door on the end said 'Kameka' and the final door in the hall said 'Sadler/Sanders/Jane'. Inside the three occupant room was a bunkbed and a single bed. Each bed was labled. The single bed was Patrick's, since he was the oldest. The top bunk was Alec, because he was the lightest, and the bottom bunk was Greg. In the Fed room, has it had been aptly nicknamed, Tim was the bottom bunk and Spencer was the top. In the last room, Ryan was the top and Shawn was the bottom. Alissa's room had an entirly different feel. Twin bed, dresser, desk, mirror, closet and a bean bag chair next to a bookshelf. The entire room had a professional, yet childish look to it. As the seven men were trying to sleep, she was typing away at a report for school. As the men gradually fell asleep, she recited a spell, and the ghost Greg saw earlier appeared.

"Aw Meme, you did good. Mr. Sanders is starting to find out who he is." Alissa told her grandmother.

"Oh Alissa, hi sweetheart." Diane replied before Alissa recited the spell to make her disappear. Alissa pulled a cellphone out of her pocket and dialed a number.

"Hey Laura. Did I wake you up? Good. Just wanted to see how you were doing. Ah, that's good, well I need some sleep, so night. Love ya, big sis. See you at school. Bye." she put her phone away and buried herself in her soft bed and slept.

**A/N: Whatcha think? Can you guess Greg's secret/talent?**


End file.
